para_personalfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaiden Castille
Basic Information Current Year: 2029 Age: 26 Physical Appearance Jaiden is 5'8 and androgynous. Their hair is naturally ginger, but has been dyed black since they were fifteen years old. Their hair is short, and usually styled in a part to the right. They do not have any very large and visible markings or scars. Background Childhood Jaiden was born in the small mountain town of Nederland, Colorado. They have no relationship with either of their parents, as their father was an alcoholic who left when they were young, and their mother was unequipped to handle the responsibility of a child, forcing Jaiden to raise themselves. At a young age they were very closed off, not talking often or at all until they were middle school aged, and had difficulties making friends in school. Their one friend in school was a girl named Karli, who also struggled socially, who persistently followed Jaiden around, insatiably bubbly and talkative to contrast Jaiden's complete disengagement with everything. Teenage Years In 2017, Jaiden met James on a bus by coincidence, and he invited them to act in the movie project he was putting together with two other friends over that summer. A little confused but too intrigued to argue, Jaiden agreed. Working on the movie over the summer was the first time that Jaiden ever had real friends, and was overwhelmed by suddenly having a group to confide in and laugh for the first time. As the first real group of friends that they had ever had, feeling the safety and love that came from the group was life-changing, and Jaiden begin to open up and change dramatically. Jaiden spent the next year or so spending as much time as possible with them, and after putting their movie project up online, the four started to make YouTube videos together. With encouragement from James who had become their best friend, and his mom, left home to live in the nearby town of Boulder in 2018 to finish high school with Robin. After Jaiden, the youngest of the four, graduated a semester early from high school, they all decided to move together to Los Angeles to pursue Youtube full time, and live together in an apartment. Young Adulthood Over the almost ten years that they have lived in Los Angeles, the group's career on Youtube has proved to be successful, catapulting them all into the odd world of internet fame. Alongside their youtube career, Jaiden has begun to pursue acting independently. Personality Jaiden is an engaging and chaotically fun individal, and really enjoys being in the spotlight and getting a chance to make other people laugh/entertained. Jaiden is an extrovert, gaining energy from being with others, especially the people they are closest with, and struggle when left alone. They are also fiercely loyal, although they have issues trusting outside their small circle. Jaiden can be stubborn and at times quite manic, and has trouble taking accountability for the consequences of their actions. However, at their core, and in most of their words and actions, Jaiden has a large desire to help others and bring happiness into the world. Another trait they have that serves well in the entertainment industry is thick skin and an ambitious drive- they are open minded and outspoken in expressing their opinions and do not care about other's opinions or irrational criticism of them unless from someone who they trust or value. Their sun sign is Gemini, and their Myers-Briggs type is between ISFP and ENFP. Health Jaiden suffers from Bipolar Type Schizoaffective disorder, a disorder that describes the combination of mood symptoms with psychotic symptoms. For Jaiden, they struggle with mania and manic depression, as well as visual hallucinations, and both can be triggered by, or impact the other, as well as being triggered by outside things like stress or trauma triggers. Jaiden was diagnosed in the fall of 2027, and is new to learning about the disorder and how to deal with it.Category:Robin